The Bits Before
by A.L Hall
Summary: Daft little notes and emails and msn thing sent between Zoe and Bianca before their relationship started...before St T.


(Before their relationship started;) a collection of the previous notes scribbled in class, msn messages and emails sent between Zoe and Bianca from when they first met, at their previous school (before St T).

**Can you pleez stop kiking me?**

_Na it is fun ha ha_

**I know you think you arr very funy but I do not and you are herting my ankles. Plus you chew gum so lowdly I cant heer myself think**

_Guess what. it is my birfday on Sunday. and I am inviteing the whole class and you cant come_

**I don't care stop kiking me I will stab all of your baloons at your stupid howse.**

_You do care you are crying and you cant come_

**I am crying becase you are kiking me. **

_Baby_

**I hate you bich**

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha._

**Go away or I will smack you and it will hurt I do karate**

**_LATER…._**

_Why did you smac me you horrible girl_

**Becose you were kiking me and I dont like your face it is stupid**

_You are stupider and you are haveing a letter sent home ha _

**Do you ever shut up bianca? Ha bianca rimes with wanker**

_Yeah well Zoe rimes with Hoe your are deffinitly not comeing to my birfday now_

**How many times I do not care abowt your stupid birfday. Yay playtime don't have to sit with you or be neer you for half an our you stink**

_You stink more my mum is going to get you_

**No she is not your mum is a –**

* * *

Bianca: Let me copy your Maths, loser. You're the biggest swot I know.

Zoe: Don't be stupid. I'm trying to focus on what Miss Potts is saying.

Bianca: Who gives a friggin' damn about ICT anyway?

Zoe: Go. Away. Or I shall ram my pencil case up your arse. It's got spikes. It WILL hurt.

Bianca: I might enjoy it.

Zoe: Euw. There's no wonder you have so few friends.

Bianca: At least my friends aren't invisible.

Zoe: I actually hate you.

Bianca: That's because everyone knows ur secretly in love with me.

Zoe: In your dreams.

* * *

**Can't believe I'm stuck with YOU next to me for a year. Again. **

_OI! You ain't exactly my dream classmate eyther, pal. _

**Its either. Not eyther. Don't you ever learn anything?**

_It's. Not its. Retard. _

**Sod off. I'm trying to listen to Mrs Baites.**

_Is that cos you secretly want her? She's well sexy, specially in that flowery skirt. Nom! Lmao. She's looking over. I think she feels the same. Ooh, you've pulled, Zo!_

**She's about as attractive as you. You are vile. Please sod off.**

_OOOH, harsh words. Nah, you're stuck with me now. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha ha –_

**Not reading any more. SHIT she's coming over. **

_We're screw-_

* * *

Bianca: Enjoyed detention, then, did you? Wish we'd not been in the same room.

Zoe: Sure I did, biggest barrel of laughs I've ever encountered. And why's that, then?

Bianca: Cuz you're weird.

Zoe: You're weird. And it's cause. Not cuz. I know you are incapabbale of stringing a sentence together, so I'll forgive you.

Bianca: Incapable. Not incapabble.

Zoe: Oh, shut up.

Bianca: You've got a right swot lately. Why's that? Trying to impress someone?

Zoe: Like who? All our teachers are old and ugly, and you're just pathetic.

Bianca: Harsh words coming from a weird, sun dodging oddball.

Zoe: Chav.

Bianca: Bitch.

Zoe: Spaz.

Bianca:…can't think of owt, a really fit lad has just walked past me bedroom window.

Zoe: Good for you.

Bianca: Night then.

Zoe: See you, loser.

* * *

From: Bianca

To: Zoe

Subject: GET YOUR ARSE TO MINE NOW, SLAPPER!

Zoe where the absolute hell are you I can't do this project on my own get your arse here NOW do you want to fail the year?

* * *

From: Zoe

To: Bianca

Subject: Re: GET YOUR ARSE TO MINE NOW, SLAPPER!

Never knew you cared…I'm not coming to your house. God knows what I'll catch. Chlamydia probably. Going for a pee now so I don't have to use your toilet. :D

* * *

From: Bianca

To: Zoe

Subject Re:Re:GET YOUR ARSE TO MINE NOW, SLAPPER!

You are the biggest fucking bitch I've ever met. Know what, fuck you, I'll do it with someone else instead. Fail your bloody year – don't care. Me and Michelle are starting wivout ya, so guess what, you're screwed!

* * *

From: Zoe

To: Bianca

Subject: Re:Re:Re: GET YOUR ARSE TO MINE NOW, SLAPPER!

Remind me to never sleep with Michelle. Or touch her, in any way, ever again.

* * *

From: Bianca

To: Zoe

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re: GET YOUR ARSE TO MINE NOW, SLAPPER!

That's disgusting! You know what, you are one big lesbian!

* * *

From: Zoe

To: Bianca

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: GET YOUR ARSE TO MINE NOW, SLAPPER!

And you will never in your life get to be in a relationship with me, and you hate it! J

You and Michelle both do the lame assignment on your own. I'm going solo. And no, you can't watch.

* * *

From: Bianca

To: Zoe

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: GET YOUR ARSE TO MINE NOW, SLAPPER!

You are chatting to someone who is not a lesbian, so I am not bothered. What do you mean going solo? You were put in a group with me! Don't need more shit off Mrs Master Baites! Are you coming or what?

* * *

From: Zoe

To: Bianca:

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: GET YOUR ARSE TO MINE NOW, SLAPPER!

You have no evidence to suggest that you are not a lesbian. Apart from mentioning how fit Karl Clarke and every other guy you walk past is.

I do not want to do the Physics project with you, so I am going solo. Aka, doing it on my own MY WAY so I don't end up sticking paintbrushes up your nostrils with frustration.

I soon will be. (Joke)

;) Inabit. Am going to be VERY BUSY over the next half hour or so, so I suggest you do. Not. Email. Me. Again. Today. (Take a very strong hint).

* * *

From: Bianca

To: Zoe

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re GET YOUR ARSE TO MINE NOW, SLAPPER!

Busy doing what, playing with urself? Fuck sake. See you on Monday then.

* * *

_It's gonna be kind of weird not being next to you in class any more. Know what? I'm kinda gonna miss you in a REALLY weird way. _

_..._**Um... :/ **

_Ah…yeah that. Everyone gets emotional on their last day. EMOtional. Lol. Geddit?_

**What school are you going to? I never asked. (I'm choosing to ignore that pathetic attempt at a joke, if that's what it was meant to be.)**

_Going to St Trinians of course. Can't wait. Mum and dad think I'll be taking GCSE''s and A-Levels there. _

**Bianca? You have GOT to be joking me. **

_Not you as well?_

**….**

_Oh, bloody hell. _


End file.
